A Pound of Feathers
by Vicki-Love-Pattison
Summary: Basic summary- The Cullens "adopted" another vampire, Matthew. Nicolette is a human who lives in New Hampshire, where the Cullens moved. No, they don't go through the same stuff as Bella and Edward. You have to read to see where they go.


**(This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me!)**

**(I don't own Twilight, sadly.)**

_Basic summary- The Cullens "adopted" another vampire, Mathew. Nicolette is a human who lives in New Hampshire, where the Cullens moved after suspicions come up on why Carlisle seems to not be aging at the hospital. No, they don't go through the same situations as Bella and Edward. You have to read to see where they go!  
_

_This is 10 years after Breaking Dawn!!_

Chapter One

(Nicolette's P.O.V.)

I sat down in my bed, exhausted. Another large load of homework was now complete. Ever since I came to New Hampshire, they have been giving me assignment after assignment. I used to live in Canada- British Columbia, to be exact, but we moved after my dad got in trouble with the cops- again. My father was a dangerous man, some might say, but he just loves animals.

He often would find places where they kept abandoned animals, and then find out that they were in terrible living conditions, so he would set them free. Nothing too bad, like killing someone or robbing a bank. Just standing up for what he believes in, no matter how badly he was affecting his daughter's academic career by moving constantly.

I looked at the time. It was almost midnight, and for some strange feeling, I felt too wound up to be going to bed. So, I just put on my iPod and started listening. Sooner than I expected, I fell asleep.

My dream was so unusual, and vivid! I was walking through the woods, and it was around noon. I stopped when I saw a wonderful little hill, with no trees or shade to cover the yellow, purple, blue and pink wildflowers. I skipped- odd, for someone like me- into the middle of the field and collapsed on the ground. The ground was so soft, so plush that I felt as though I was on a mattress. The warm sun on my cheekbones, covering me with thick warmth gave me great delight as the Vitamin D was almost tangible as it soaked in me skin.

I sat up- a reflex reaction, and saw perhaps the most wonderful creature- it was too beautiful to be a mere human. It was boy, about eighteen years old. He had dark brown hair that was so close to black, you would suppose that was the color. He was pale, so pale that I swore he was similar to the white clouds above me. I noticed his eyes- very faintly, and gaped. They were orange-ish- with a hint of gold in them. I'd never seen before such eyes! Unique, and purely fascinating.

He was in the shadows of a nearby pine tree, and smiled coyly at me. He took a step, and I gasped. His skin was sparkling, like he had came out of a shower of millions of crystals. I had to shield my eyes- it was almost too bright for my sight.

Laughing effortlessly, he looked as though he was going to walk near me, yet he ran faster than I'd ever saw a person go. Faster than a car, too. He stopped in front of me, and stroked my cheek. I bit my lip, shy as I was, and said nothing.

He leaned into my ear, and whispered, "Nickie, wake up... Nickie... NICOLETTE!" His musical voice turned into my big sister's too quickly.

His figure faded, and I opened my eyes, seeing my big sister, Danielle standing over me, crossing her arms.

"Nickie, I don't know about you, but I would like to get to school _before_ I'm late, and I have to drive you, so hurry up and _get ready_!" She sassed. I glared at her, and retorted, "Fine then. Leave so I get dressed!"

Danielle stuck her tongue out at me- immature as always-, and left. As I picked out my outfit for the day, and jumped into Danielle's dark blue Hybrid, I was still thinking of the beautiful boy in my dream.

(Matthew's P.O.V.)

I grinned as I heard the news I had been waiting to hear for the past couple of years- "Matt, I think you are ready to go to school for the first time in your vampire life."

"Are you sure, Carlisle? I don't want to kill anybody", I checked. He chuckled, "Don't worry. Your control with Nessie in the room is perfect, and you know how to imagine someone as a living being, not just a snack! You'll do fine."

I turned to Alice to be on the safe side. "Will it...?"

Alice stopped, and searched for anything awful. "Yep. No dead people today!"

Jasper glanced at Carlisle warily. "Are you sure? Matt seems to do fine with Nessie, but she has some vampire in her, remember. Her scent might not be as affective."

I rolled my eyes. Jasper was such a worrywart when it came to me. As the newest vampire in the Cullen Coven, I felt welcome and at home, but Jasper was always uneasy around me, I could tell.

"Yes, but remember when Charlie came to visit Bella? Matt was brilliant! He never even thought once of... you know. He treated Charlie like a regular person, as Bella's father." Edward intervened.

Jasper sent me a sideways glance. "Okay. I'm sorry, Matt. I just can't help it. It's a habit."

Emmett, who had been listening to us this whole time, yet thankfully wasn't contributing anything spoke with saddened emotion. "Ah Jasper, our little baby Matty is growing up! Ahh! I love you Matty, so much!" He pretended to cry, putting his arm around me and digging his face into my chest. I leaned back, uncomfortable. "Um, Em? I've read his mind. He doesn't like you like that, _at all_." Edward said.

"_Thank_ you!" I said, pushing Emmett off of me.

Emmett stared at me, acting rejected and left the room.

"Well, we should go hunting anyway- take as many precautions as necessary" Carlisle said.

I nodded, and we set off into the woods.

As we hunted, my mind was elsewhere. The day I was bitten, transforming me into a vampire.

I was at a party at my friend Jonathon's house. It was a regular teenage party, the kind you see in movies. With the booze binge drinking, the sex in the bedrooms upstairs, many couples dancing and making out.

I was a bit drunk, I must admit. I was dancing with two girls who were really drunk, to the point where later that night, threw up all over the dining room table.

I slurred to one of them, "Do you want to go and take this party somewhere more comfortable?"

She looked at me, confused, and said, "No, I am not opposed to three-ways in convertibles!"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "You.. you should really make out with that girl right there", I pointed to the girl behind me. She nodded her head, and started shoving her tongue down some other girl's throat. I only had done that so the attention would be drawn on them so I could sneak out, unnoticed. I had started to feel a bit sick, and didn't want to throw up on someone.

I sat down at the street curb, putting my head between my knees.

I then heard a screeching sound and a bunch of drunken men sounding as though they were from the south swerving on the road. They were more drunk than most people at the party. I was about to get up- I didn't want to become road kill, when the driver smiled evilly at me. He must've been a violent drunk, because he then turned his vehicle directly in the path of me.

I scrambled up, prepared to run, but the old pick-up truck accelerated, and slammed into me, throwing me against a tree trunk. The impact hit me so hard that I fell awkwardly on my arm. I had landed wrong, and I knew, once I heard the sickening snap, that it was broken.

I was losing so much blood by the second, and I knew I was going to die. I was feeling a terrible pain in my stomach, where I had been slammed on the tree, and my arm seemed almost in half.

I started breathing more and more shallow, then I heard gasps by several people. One sounded like a girl around 9 years old, and the other two were a deep, husky man, and a female.

"Bella... Look at that man! Oh my God! Hold your breath!"

"No, no. It's not bothering me. Oh, why did Carlisle have to go looking for houses in New Hampshire now? Jacob, where did you say Edward went again?"

"Over to Charlie's. Remember about the 'male bonding' you made them do?"

"Nessie! Get away from him!" The woman scolded,

"Mommy... you can save him! Bite him!" The little girl said.

"I don't know..."

"Bella, do you think you could try? He's going to die" The man said.

I was sure I was hallucinating, and the voices had drowned out, and I started passing...

I felt then the worst pain imaginable- way worst than the pain I had just felt. It was as though somebody had light a match, and threw it inside me, and it was spreading like wildfire. I tried to scream, but my voice was raspy, and it came out muted.

I groaned with the ache I threw my head back.

I felt someone picking me up, and before I knew it, I was on a soft, plushy bed.

Eventually, exhaustion attacked me, and I passed out, with pain still there.

My organs were like flames from Hell, and I knew that if I wanted to relax, I would have to shut my mouth.

Occasionally, a scream would pop out, at least twice every hour, actually.

The pain was fading, and I was starting to calm down, but then my heart was blazing. I couldn't hold it in anymore- I screamed like someone was ripping my limbs off, piece by piece. I'd rather have _that_ done to me.

Then, the pain finally did go away, and I tightened my eyes closer. I hadn't opened them at all through the torture.

"Hello? Matthew, is it? You can open your eyes", a voice called out to me.

Slowly, I peeked open my eyes to see a blond man with topaz eyes staring back at me. Everything was so clear, though. Like, H.D., but better.

"What.... who are you? What are you... me? What am I?"

The blond man smiled. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. And me.. and you, my child are vampires."

_**-Next Chapter will be longer!!! Please review, and tell me what you think of it so far! Thank you!-**_

-Vicki

xoxo


End file.
